Nightmare Reality
by Menlie
Summary: Eiji se réveilla en sursaut, le corps tremblant. Il avait chaud, et il était trempé. Quel horrible cauchemar… [EijixOishi]


**Titre : **Nightmare… Reality…

**Disclaimer **: po à moi… Heureusement que j'ai ma peluche d'Eiji pour m'en consoler :)

**Couples** : EijixOishi

**Spoilers **: nan

**Notes de moi** : après avoir renié pendant longtemps toute tendance pour le yaoi, voilà ma première fiction sur mon couple préféré de la série Prince of Tennis, j'ai nommé Eiji Kikumaru et Suychiroh Oishi.

OS écrite suite à un moment de déprime, donc, âmes sensibles, préparez vos mouchoirs…

Je tiens également à remercier Mangaslover, pour m'avoir donné son avis avant que je ne la publie !

* * *

- Oishi !  
Eiji se réveilla en sursaut, le corps tremblant. Il avait chaud, et il était trempé. Quel horrible cauchemar… Il se leva, et descendit chercher un verre d'eau. Le liquide frais lui permit de reprendre un peu ses esprits, mais le malaise qui oppressait son cœur ne disparaissait pas. Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes alors qu'il repensait au rêvé qu'il venait de faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Pourtant, il le mettait toujours dans le même état.  
Il n'avait pas osé en parler avec Oishi. Il allait sûrement lui dire qu'il avait trop regardé de documentaires sur les poissons, ou bien il le prendrait dans ses bras pour lui expliquer que ses peurs étaient irrationnelles. Jamais il ne le laisserait. Jamais Oishi n'abandonnerait Eiji.  
- Nya, s'exclama celui-ci. Quel rêve stupide !  
Mais il avait besoin de se faire rassurer. Oui, aujourd'hui, il en parlerait à Oishi. Bien que cette bonne résolution ait allégé son esprit, Eiji savait qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir. Aussi s'installa-t-il devant la télé, en attendant de partir pour l'école.

¤¤¤ 

- Hoi hoi ! Bonjour tout le monde !  
- Euh… Bonjour, Kikumaru-senpai.  
- Nya, Ochibi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
Ryoma rougit, et bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il fut alors sauvé par Fuji, qui, par un signe discret, lui dit de s'en aller.  
- Yo Fujiko ! s'exclama Eiji, ayant déjà oublié le premier année et son étrange attitude.  
- Eiji, répondit Fuji, l'air inquiet. Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Je suis un peu fatigué, j'ai mal dormi, raconta Eiji tout en se changeant. Mais ça ira mieux, dès que j'aurais vu Oishi.  
A ces derniers mots, Fuji sursauta, les yeux grands ouverts. Mais Kikumaru ne le remarqua pas. Il était bien trop pressé de raconter son rêve. Il prit Fuji par le bras en riant, et ils allèrent sur les courts de tennis pour l'entrainement. 

Fuji lança un regard appuyé à Tezuka, qui agrandit les yeux. Puis il secoua la tête tristement, et ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer le début de l'entrainement. Mais une autre voix le prit de court :  
- Nya ! Où est Oishi ?  
Tout le monde arrêta de parler, mais personne n'osait regarder Eiji, qui se tenait, seul, au milieu d'eux.  
- Il est en retard ? Il est malade ?  
Sa voix était devenue inquiète. Mais Fuji s'approcha de lui, et posa une main sur son épaule. En souriant, il lui dit :  
- Eiji, tout va bien. Oishi n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui. Il te l'a dit, tu te rappelles ?  
- Quoi ? Mais quand ? Ah oui, je me souviens !  
L'acrobate se tapa le front avec la main, et sourit. Son rêve lui avait fait tout oublier. Se sentant rassuré, il commença l'entrainement, qui se déroula sans autre incident.

¤¤¤ 

La matinée s'écoula. Fuji gardait un œil attentif sur Eiji, mais rien ne se passa. Il était… comme d'habitude. A la pause déjeuner, Kikumaru s'assit en face de lui pour manger.  
- Dis, Fujiko, pourquoi tout le monde est si bizarre ?  
- Bizarre ?  
- Personne n'ose me regarder en face, pas même Tezuka. Et je les entends murmurer sur mon passage. Pourquoi Fujiko ?  
Fuji sourit, mais son sourire était tellement triste qu'Eiji sentit son cœur se serrer. Décidant de laisser ça pour le moment, il reprit sur un ton plus enjoué :  
- Bien, comme Oishi n'est plus là…  
Les yeux de Fuji s'ouvrirent, et fixèrent Eiji avec surprise, ce que ne remarqua pas l'autre.  
- C'est à toi que je vais raconter mon rêve. Mais promets-moi que tu ne te moqueras pas, d'accord ?  
- C'est promis.  
Eiji regarda autour d'eux, pour être certain que personne ne les écoutait. En fait, ils étaient complètement à part des autres, comme si le monde qui les entourait avait laissé une distance. Mais cela l'arrangeait cette fois.   
- Alors voilà, ça fait déjà un petit moment que je fais le même rêve. Je suis sur le guidon du vélo d'Oishi, comme on fait d'habitude. On arrive alors sur le pont, près du magasin animalier. Et là…  
Eiji s'arrêta, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Même en plein jour, même entouré de ses camarades, ce rêve le tourmentait.  
Fuji avait détourné les yeux de son ami, sentant les larmes venir. Il savait ce qu'il allait lui raconter. Il le savait, et oh combien c'était dur… Mais déjà Eiji reprenait :  
- Alors que je racontais une blague à Oishi, une voiture arrive à toute vitesse sur le pont. Oishi n'a pas le temps de s'écarter assez, et la voiture nous pousse.  
Le souffle d'Eiji s'accéléra, et il dut croiser ses mains pour les empêcher de trembler.  
- Nous tombons à l'eau. Je crie, mais pas Oishi. Je veux attraper sa main, mais il ne tient pas la mienne. Je suis paniqué, complètement paniqué. Il y a de l'eau partout autour de moi, je ne vois rien, je ne peux plus respirer. Je nage comme un fou pour remonter, parce que je pense qu'Oishi aura la même idée. Alors que je vais exploser, je peux enfin sortir la tête de l'eau. Je regarde autour de moi, et Oishi n'est pas là.  
Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues à présent.  
- Je replonge pour le chercher, mais je ne vois rien. J'ai cherché, cherché.  
Fuji nota le changement de temps avec un pincement au cœur.  
- Mais il n'était plus là. Il avait disparu, et moi, j'étais tout seul. Et puis, je me suis réveillé !  
Eiji essuya ses joues mouillées, et regarda son ami.  
- Fujiko… Pourquoi tu pleures toi aussi ?  
Fuji n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il se retenait de hurler sa colère contre le monde entier, il se retenait de secouer Eiji. Mais il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes.  
- Nya, tu vois que mon rêve est horrible. Et toi tu n'aimes pas Oishi, alors imagine dans quel état je me réveille !  
- J'imagine.  
La voix de Fuji n'était plus qu'un murmure, tandis que les larmes coulaient de plus belle. Et elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas avec les paroles d'Eiji :  
- C'est comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur. Je me sens seul, abandonné. Je me dis que je n'entendrais plus jamais la voix d'Oishi, que je ne sentirais plus son odeur. Je me dis que plus jamais il ne rira à mes stupides blagues, et qu'il ne sera plus jamais là pour me réconforter lorsque je vais mal. Je me dis que nous n'aurons plus jamais de moments à nous. Je me dis que nous n'irons jamais visiter la France comme on se l'était promis. Je me dis qu'on n'aura jamais la chance d'aller au lycée ni à l'université ensemble. Je me dis que je suis condamné à vivre chaque instant de ma vie, sans lui à mes côtés.  
- Eiji…  
- Je me dis que notre Golden Pair est morte, en même temps que lui…  
Eiji ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés pendant qu'il parlait. Ses yeux, qui, depuis déjà plusieurs jours, semblaient être dans un autre monde. Il sourit alors, de ce sourire si enjoué qu'on lui connaissait.  
- Mais bon, Fujiko, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Dès que j'en aurais parlé avec Oishi, je suis sûr que je ne le ferais plus !  
- Eiji, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
Peu importait ce que disaient les médecins, les psychologues et autres imbéciles de l'hôpital. Ils ne connaissaient pas Eiji, ils ne savaient rien de lui. Fuji, lui, le connaissait par cœur. Et il savait ce qu'il lui fallait. Il lui fallait… la vérité.  
- Fujiko, tu me fais peur…  
- Eiji… Le rêve que tu viens de me raconter…  
Il respira un grand coup, et lâcha :  
- Ce n'est pas un rêve. Ça s'est réellement passé.  
- Hein ?  
Eiji était partagé entre le rire et les larmes. Est-ce que Fuji se moquait de lui, encore une fois ? Il voulait sûrement se venger d'avoir pleuré par sa faute.  
Mais Fuji ne plaisantait pas. Les yeux ouverts, remplis de larmes, il attendait qu'Eiji l'écoute.  
- Vous avez été percutés par une voiture, il y a une semaine. Oishi s'est cogné la tête contre le mur en tombant.  
- Arrête Fuji… S'il te plait. Tais-toi.  
- Il faut que tu saches Eiji. On t'a retrouvé, évanoui, sur le bord de la rivière. Quand tu t'es réveillé, à l'hôpital, tu avais oublié ce qu'il s'était passé. Et les médecins ont pensé… qu'il valait mieux que tu te souviennes tout seul.  
Fuji attrapa la main d'Eiji, qui tremblait. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, et son visage très blanc.  
- Mais ça me rendait fou de te voir comme ça ! cria presque Fuji. A demander partout autour de toi où était Oishi !  
- Je ne te crois pas. Laisse-moi.  
Eiji retira violemment sa main de celle de Fuji, et sortit de la salle, sous les regards inquiets de ses autres camarades. Comment son ami avait-il pu lui dire de telles horreurs ? Il savait que ça lui ferait mal. Il le savait, et il lui avait quand même dit. Serrant les poings de rage, il grimpa dans un arbre, et s'allongea sur une branche, à l'abri des regards.   
Il s'endormit alors, autant de fatigue que de colère. Et il rêva de nouveau :

**- Hoi, Oishi, quelle est la différence entre… Nya, elle arrive bien vite cette voiture.**  
- **Eiji, atten…**

…

- **Oishi ? Oishi ! Où es-tu ? OISHI !**

…

**- Il n'a rien. Pas même une fracture. Votre petit a eu de la chance.**  
**- Et son ami ? Vous avez pu faire quelque chose ?**  
**- Malheureusement, non. Il est resté trop longtemps sous l'eau sans respirer.**  
**- Ce qui veut dire que…**  
**- Votre fils et lui étaient proches ?**  
**- Plus que ça.**  
**- Ca va lui faire un choc. Un très grand choc.**

…

**- Il a perdu la mémoire ?**  
**- Pas complètement. Il a oublié l'accident, et… également la mort de son ami.**

- NON !  
Eiji se réveilla en sursaut, le corps tremblant. Il avait chaud, et il était trempé. Quel horrible cauchemar… Il sentit alors une main douce sur sa peau, et une voix familière lui murmura à l'oreille :  
- Encore un mauvais rêve ?  
Les yeux remplis de larmes, Eiji se colla contre l'autre corps, le visage dans le creux de son épaule.  
- Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, hein ?  
- Jamais. Je t'aime trop pour cela.  
Eiji soupira de soulagement, et se colla un peu plus, en murmurant :  
- Je t'aime aussi, Suychiroh.


End file.
